Danny Simmons
Upon her first arrival to Greensville, Danny had only one thing in her mind – she needed to change. After suffering through bullying at school and physical abuse from her sister, while living with absent brothers, posterior to both of her parents’ death, the girl had become depressed and used self-harm as her escape, having even attempted suicide, but never succeeding; she wanted to change that, leave behind her negativism and her lack of self-esteem. However, she’d never been quite able to; at first, she’d put up a front and pretended everything was alright, pretended to be confident about herself, but one thing after another made her realize it’d be impossible to change, especially when she had no one to help her do so. That’s when Codie Simmons first entered her life, and, soon, he became her main priority, the precursor of her change. Things didn’t turn into a walk in the park as soon as he was in her life, but progressively, they turned better; she was able to believe in herself, in her work, and she started believing in her worth. Now, Danny’s done with high school, dedicating herself solely to her writing – the reason why she first came to Greensville. She’s married to the boy she still calls her best friend, has found friends that help her keep her head held high and has a new mindset – one that tells her she doesn’t need to change, but simply to allow others to help her get better. Biography Early Life Born to Maria Sousa and Carlos Machado on June 16th, 1995, in Oporto, Portugal, Daniela led a normal, happy life that most toddlers would live. With loving parents who took care of only her, having left her sister at the care of her maternal grandparents due to work, the girl had no reasons to be sad, being often found laughing, especially on the nights her parents took her to their workplace, where she would listen to them play music all night long. Ages Three to Seven Danny was only three years old when her life changed, as her father was taken to the hospital, after a stroke affected half of his brain, making that half stop working; that was shortly after her sister had moved back in with her and her parents, the family having changed homes for the first time. A year or so after her father's stroke, the family moved in with Maria's father, but was kicked out about two years later, and forced to move to a whole new town, in a house without any good conditions for a family to live in. For four years straight, the young girl lived with a sick father, who was unable to move half of his body, and wouldn't recognize her, even trying to hurt her if she came close, due to that. It was when she was seven, on the day of her sister's nineth birthday, that her father passed away; while it didn't affect Danny directly, as she had barely any connection to her father, due to his disease on a very early stage of Danny's life, it affected her sister, who became much too bitter. Ages Seven to Twelve After her father's death, it took a while for Danny's life to become normal. Not attending first or second grade, due to problems with the social workers that were assigned to her family, the girl learned how to read and write at home, with the help of her mother, who had become unemployed. However, when she was nine years old, her mother found a job, and that seemed to convince the social workers that the two young girls were allowed to go to school, and so they were enrolled directly into third grade, having stayed in the same class ever since then, even if Sara, her older sister, was supposed to be two years ahead of her. Danny's life became rather normal, after that; she made friends, and, although she had some fights with her sister, at times, nothing was out of the ordinary. She moved, once more, to a new house, this time in the same town she had moved to when younger, at the age of eleven, a couple of months before her life changed, again. It was on March of 2007 that her mother, too, had a stroke, resulting in an internal bleeding on the woman's brain, leaving her in an induced coma for months; a week after Danny's twelveth birthday, this coma came to an end, as the woman had another stroke, resulting in her death, at the age of forty-five. Ages Twelve to Seventeen After the loss of her mother, Danny's life was never the same. Her sister and her moved back to her grandfather's house, where their older step-brother's from her mother's side - Nuno, aged 21, and André, aged 18 - took care of the two sisters. Immediately, Danny engulfed in a fantasy that her mother wasn't dead, even if she didn't openly talked about it; however, she wrote about it often, thus beggining her love for the written art. For three years, she led her life as normally as possible, under the belief that, sooner or later, her mother was going to come back and save her from the physical abuse that she suffered from her own sister. It was when she was in nineth grade, however, that she came to realize that it would not happen, and so her downwards spiral began. It all came really crashing down when she began high school, however, and, on top of the abuse from her sister, she had to suffer through bullying, and so she begun taking out her pain and anger on herself. Having a hard time dealing with all of this, on top of having only now started to grieve her mother's death, Danny soon became a victim to self-harm and suicidal tendencies, ones that only got worse as the years went by. Greensville High (GHS) Senior Year Danny arrived at Greensville halfway through the first term of her senior year, after having been offered the chance to move to the small town by a local editor, who had seen her creative writing work online. The girl took her chance immediately, and, soon enough, she was living with Elizabeth Tale - her editor's sister and, now, adoptive mother. Under the impression that she needed to change herself to be liked, the girl fought her shyness as best as she could and became an outgoing, flirty girl, easily making connections that, in some cases, didn't really last long. It was only in March that she met Codie Simmons, who she easily got along with - in more senses than just friendly ones -, but who she didn't hear from for about two weeks, until they bumped into each other at the lobby of the hotel they were staying at, in California, for the school's Easter trip. From that moment on, the two started hanging out as friends - seeing as the boy already had a girlfriend, by then -, and it wasn't long until they became almost inseparable, as best friends would be. Having now realized that the front she'd tried to put up when she first arrived to Greensville wasn't working, and she still felt as bad as before, Danny stopped trying to cover up almost all of her feelings, easily trusting her best friend with confessions of self-hatred and all of the things she did to herself, to take away the pain; he was the first and only person she promised to stop for, and so she did, for a while. As time passed by, however, she came to the realization that maybe she liked him a lot more than she should, and so she blocked those feelings away, allowing herself to live in a lie, once more. These feelings, however, weren't locked away forever, since it became obvious - to everyone but Danny and Codie, apparently - how much she truly cared for the boy after he was in a coma, through which she never left his side at the hospital, and especially after they'd fought, and she tried to take her own life once more. Still, Danny refused to admit her feelings, even to herself. So engulfed in this lie, she managed to believe she'd fallen in love with Joey Lawrence, a sweet girl who had helped her on the day she needed it most, and who became her first girlfriend. Danny completed high school on her eighteenth birthday, thinking she was the happiest she'd ever been. Post Greensville High After finishing high school, things started, once more, going downhill for Danny. Joey and Danny dated for two months before Danny kissed her best friend, unable to control the urge when she found herself chest to chest with the boy, in the middle of a short fight with him, and so she told the girl and broke up their relationship. Just after that, she encountered none other than Codie and, due to the stress they were both going through, they fought, leading to each one of them claiming they wouldn't be in each other's lives, anymore; this broke Danny more than anything ever had, and, as she reached her house, she had a complete meltdown - screaming and kicking for the boy, she re-opened old wounds, only ever calming down when the boy's arms were around her, and he sang to her sweetly. After Codie's father was done stitching the girl back up, they were left alone, and that's when Danny subtly confessed her feelings for the boy, with words that didn't truly show just how deep those were, but that were enough for the boy, it seemed. The day after, Danny went on a roadtrip with him, their first stop being New York, where the two became an official couple - not only dating, but getting engaged. They stopped in Maryland, next, where Danny met Codie's grandparents, and then California, and their last stop was Las Vegas. Now, being crazy about each other, but knowing that there would never be anyone else they'd rather be with than each other, the two dove headfirst into marriage, coming back to Greensville as Mr. and Mrs. Simmons. After their return, life wasn't easy; between Danny being attacked by a schizophrenic girl who hated her for "stealing her Codie away", and fights with people they called friends about their marital status, Danny could feel herself crawling back into darkness. However, with the help of her husband, she was able to keep herself sane, relying on him and his love to hope for brighter days. Physical Appearance Danny is a short, structured girl with long brown hair. She wears very casual clothing, usually a shirt - or one of Codie's, most recently - along with skinny jeans and a pair of converse, although she is acquiring a new taste for dresses and high heels, which she reserves for special occasions. She has eight tattoos, so far - one on her wrist of the lyrics 'sing me to sleep'; one on the back of her hands, one rose in each, along with the initials of her biological parents; one on her ring finger, underneath her wedding ring, that spells out 'forever and a day', joined by a small heart; one on her lower back, that says 'without struggle there is no progress'; one on her left forearm of a dreamcatcher with the words "never a failure, always a lesson" written around the top; one on her right arm of a music wave that changes into tall buildings towards the wrist; one behind her right ear of a small cat shadow; and one on the back of her neck and shoulder blades of a tree that progresses into the shadow of a bird. Her roleplay face claim is Sophia Bush. Relationships Elizabeth Tale (FC: Marion Cotillard) Danny's adoptive mother; she is currently working on opening her own bakery, while also building a relationship - that Danny is unaware of - with the young girl's therapist, Dr. Williams. Louis Tale (FC: Jackon Brundage) Three-years-old, Louis is Danny's recently adopted younger brother; he's very smart for his age, and has already a big connection to the girl. Josh Tale (FC: Jason Beghe) Danny's uncle and editor, who she trusts a lot, and feels like she owes her recent happiness to, in a way. Emery Carraway (FC: Mindy White) Emery is Danny's girl best friend, who she trusts above anyone else - besides Codie -, and who Danny wants as her maid-of-honour when she gets re-married to Codie; she is currently studying on her last year of high school. Codie Simmons (FC: Anthony Padilla) From making out, to becoming best friends, and now lovers, Codie is Danny's savior; he is currently in his senior year in high school, while also working at Callas' garage. Links *Account *Journal *Work *Family